Ro Za Tsuri No Za Yoroshiku
by miku karin yagami
Summary: ambos no comprendían esos sentimientos, el destino los guió a la verdad sin darse cuenta del dolor que experimentarían, aquellas palabras quedaron guardadas en sus corazones, ambos se recordarían por la eternidad bajo este árbol de los recuerdos


**Bajo El árbol De Los Recuerdos**

** Primera Parte **

***Aquellas palabras hechas promesas, ya son imposibles de romper….A menos de que tu amor termine como lo desees***

**Se escuchaba la brisa del mar y la melodía de las aves, pero más atrás de la orilla de este, se escuchaban las risas de las personas…felicitando a la pareja comprometida. Los dos jóvenes se miran a los ojos con sus bellas sonrisas, unen sus pulgares y los alzan para que todos vean aquellos anillos de compromiso más brillantes que pudieran existir…mientras eran grabados por su mejor amiga, pero solo este momento iba a ser único…porque mas adelante ya no existiría el dolor...**

**Capitulo 1: Un mal presentimiento**

El dia se veía soleado, las nubes estaban despejadas dejando ver el cielo mas hermoso…Los pasos de un pequeño resonaron en aquella casa grande de dos pisos….miro la ventana y vio a la persona que buscaba, sonrió y corrió para bajar las escaleras...afuera esa persona estaba bajo un árbol con las rodillas dobladas hacia un lado, sentada, recargada en ese árbol de tronco grande...el niño llego al vidrio que dejaba ver el patio con un gran césped y hermosas flores, la abrió y corrió hacia su objetivo, estaba a punto de gritar cuando noto que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, se acerco lentamente y se puso en frente de el en cuclillas viendo su rostro serenamente, pero vio algo que le hizo sentir triste...al mirar el rostro vio que de sus ojos salían lagrimas cristalinas bajando lentamente por sus mejillas hasta caer en sus manos entrelazadas….*Esta soñando de nuevo con la pesadilla que jamás me ha mencionado* pensó el pequeño, ya eran varias veces que lo había visto así, decidió entonces ponerse a su lado y recargarse en su hombro, tomando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos…instintivamente el joven despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente y al sentir algo calido, volteo hacia a un lado y vio al pequeño que se estaba quedando dormido junto a el….sonrió al verlo tan calmado, pronto sintió mojadas sus manos y mejillas, así que se desentrelazo sus manos y se seco las lagrimas, prometió no volver a llorar y lo hacia pero en sueños…..miro sus manos un momento hasta que el pequeño abrió los ojos y le sonrió

-Papi…ya despertaste-se rasca los ojos tiernamente haciendo sonreír al joven

-si….solo descanse un poco-empieza a ver el cielo

-papi…-se da cuenta del semblante triste que traía a pesar de tener una actitud fuerte, el muchacho alza su mano y la posa arriba de sus cabellos revolviéndolos logrando que sonriera el pequeño

-Arrían, no te pongas triste-

-por que dices eso si yo no estoy triste?-lo mira confundido

-Aunque no lo muestre en tu rostro, se puede notar en tus ojos-pausa- Cuando estas feliz brillan con intensidad, cuando estas triste se oscurecen, cuando estas entre las dos brillan muy poquito, y yo note que estas triste…porque Arian?-dice serenamente

-por que al igual que tu, tus ojos muestran oscuridad, yo estoy triste por ti, por que sigo sin entender que es lo que sucede aquí-

-Arian…-se sorprende

-Papi, ¿por que lloras?-

-…- lo mira confundido- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-por que ya van varias veces que te he visto llorar, pero solo cuando estas dormido…-sonríe con melancolía

El joven vuelve a mirar el cielo…*Yo adoro este niño al igual que a ti, por que se parecen demasiado, Amigo*…esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza

-¿sabes hijo por que una persona llora?-

-No lo se….creo que es por que extraña a alguien o por que esta lastimada..-mira el piso pensando

-Es casi correcto lo que dices-lo mira-serás muy inteligente de grande-le sonríe

-Papi…-

-Arian, yo no lloro porque quiera…sino porque extraño tanto a mi ángel

-Tu Ángel

-Si mi ángel-se pone triste-la única persona que no la conoces bien que aun sigue vivo pero que no puedes ver-

-No te entiendo-

-Te cuento una historia-vuelve a mirar el cielo-pero no creo que la entiendas-

-mmm, claro que si tengo 8 años y ya entiendo todo-se ríe un poco el mayor

-Si, lo se-

-Me lo contarías, por favor papa ándale- hace un puchero

-Claro, pero en esta historia te darás cuenta de muchas cosas y muchos cambios-

-Ya, cuéntame-

El joven cierra los ojos y el pequeño se recarga en su hombro….se escucha el viento soplar y los pájaros cantar…*

-Nosotros una vez fuimos héroes…creamos el mundo de paz como la gente anhelaba, desde que termino la guerra, nosotros los 5 pilotos nos separamos cada quien por su lado…pero sin saber el destino nos volvió a unir para encontrar aquellos sentimientos olvidados por nuestros corazones y haciendo que todo fuera diferente….No solo luchamos por la paz también por el amor…pero la vida quería que no fuera como el destino lo escribió sino quería que sufriéramos…No solo nos hizo bien también nos afecto…*

Por fin la tierra tenia la paz como tanto lo quería, había pasado 6 meses desde la separación de los 5 pilotos, pero no solo eso sino que en trayecto, cierto piloto se enamoro perdidamente de la persona mas fría y seria de este mundo, así es Duo Maxwell, un chico sonriente, un poco platicador pero solo con el y un verdadero chico que era fuerte aparte de ser atractivo…había desaparecido 2 meses y volvió pero con aquel ser que amaba y ese era…

-Heero tienes hambre

-Hn-

Ni el mismo sabia como desde aquel dia que llego a su departamento lo dejo quedarse haciendo de el una vida diferente

-Dime bien, no me hables en monosílabos-reclamo

-….-Hubo un momento de silencio

Heero estaba sentado en una silla revisando unos archivos en su laptop, mientras que Duo había llegado a su cuarto y se había acostado en su cama para después preguntarle si tenía hambre para prepararle algo.

-No, pero gracias-hablo el chico con un tono frió

-Mmm.…..ok- se levanto de la cama, este era su tercer fracaso en el dia…pues le había preguntado anteriormente; ¿si quería salir a pasear? Y el respondió: ahora no, se salio del cuarto y a la media hora después entro diciéndole que ¿si no quería ver una película de terror? Y el le dijo: duo hasta mañana, ahora no puedo, y por ultimo este intento, pero nada lo hizo pararse de su laptop, decepcionado se sale de la habitación y decide salir a pasear el solo….agarra una chaqueta negra con una calavera blanca en la parte de atrás y se va.

Heero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal, dejo de escribir y revisar archivos, volteo en dirección en donde salio el ojivioleta hace un momento.

-Duo….-desde hace varias horas que tenia un mal presentimiento y no sabia cual era la razón de este.

Duo paseaba por las calles como si nada viendo cada tienda…cada puesto en el que pasaba, de pronto llego al parque y miro a una pareja abrazándose tiernamente, descansando en aquel árbol de flores de cerezo….sonrió melancólicamente.

-Desearía que heero se diera cuenta de estos sentimientos-alzo sus manos a su corazón y las unió, luego miro el piso…siguió caminando por el parque, en ese momento sintió algo en su corazón, era un mal presentimiento, volteo a los lados y no vio a nadie, algo estaba mal, su corazón se acelero y su conciencia le decía:

-*huye, corre, antes de que sea demasiado tarde*

No lo entendía bien….fue cuando sintió una brisa de aire frió, haciendo que duo se moviera, comenzando a correr para salir de ese parque….pero al llegar casi a la salida, el sonido de un auto detenerse bruscamente, hizo que el se detuviera y volteara en dirección al auto, de pronto sintió un arma en su cabeza atrás de el, no se movió solo miro de reojo.

-No se te ocurra gritar e intentar huir-hablo un hombre de unos treinta años….duo solo sonrió.

-Con quien crees que tratas-se dio la vuelta y le quito el arma, lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el auto negro se bajaron, acorralándolo….duo muy ágil logro quitarse a los 5 de encimo…comenzó a correr, tenia que irse de ahí de inmediato…pero al dar la vuelta se topo con alguien, quien le disparo en el estomago, haciendo que duo cerrara los ojos y a ver casi todo oscuro….el hombre le quito la cruz de plata que traía en su cuello, la mira para luego aventarla al suelo…sonrió por la victoria, antes de que duo cayera al suelo dijo en susurro solo para el:

-Heero…-al caer, fue sostenido por el hombre que le disparo, el auto negro se detuvo frente a el subiendo al chico y luego el, para después arrancar a toda velocidad, pero nadie se dio cuenta de la chica de 15 años que vio todo lo que sucedió en el lugar…..

Heero se detuvo de seguir escribiendo y sintió una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, se levanto y camino hasta la ventana….vio nubes grisáceas que indicaba que iba a llover en cualquier momento…se preocupo por duo pues ya era tarde, así que cerro su laptop, agarro su chaqueta azul marino y salio de ahí, camino por todo lugar donde su compañero podía estar hasta que al dar la vuelta para entrar al parque, vio a unos policías y una cinta que decía: ***No Pase***, una chica y por supuesto un detective…..alrededor varias personas, comenzó a caminar por inercia, y como decía:

-Algo no esta bien-

Se acerco y miro al frente a los policías, pronto escucho a un lado de el unas señoras conversando.

-¿Qué paso?-

-pues escuche que hace media hora hubo un secuestro-

-enserio-

-si, fue de un joven de apenas 17 años-

-OH! Dios pobre chico-se entristeció

-lo se haber sido cruel, con eso de que se ha sabido de varios secuestradores de jóvenes-

-mmmm….es cierto-

Por primera vez heero se sentía destrozado, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero debía saber mas para que aquel pensamiento no se hiciera realidad, camino mas, alzo la cinta de** *No Pasar* **entrando sin ser percibido, siguió y vio a la chica hablando con una policía mientras una persona le dio un vaso de café caliente:

-gracias-le da un sorbo

-no hay problema-sonríe, y luego se va

-bien, dime como fue todo lo que paso-dijo la policía con una libreta en la mano para apuntar los hechos

-mi nombre es Michelle Kosaka, soy de la escuela Akira, yo venia pero se me ocurrió tomar un atajo, cuando voltee al parque, vi al chico que venia de salida pero corriendo, pero un rechinar de llantas se escucho y un carro negro paro al joven….decidí esconderme y mirar, note que varias personas lo rodeaban, pero el se defendió perfectamente, así comenzando a correr pero choco con alguien, con aquel hombre….-hizo una pausa-, miro el suelo mientras heero se acercaba tratando de saber que lo que dijera era mentira-…-me dio miedo su mirada, era tan dura, fue cuando vi que saco el arma y le disparo al chico…..pero lo extraño era que no había sangre…por ultimo llego el auto negro, se subieron y se fueron a toda velocidad, pero lo que no se es si lo mataron con ese disparo pues el….-

-era un tranquilizante, solo se desmayo por lo visto-

-¿eh?...-la chica voltea y ve al joven de ojos azul cobalto

-oiga! usted no puede estar aquí-reclamo la policía

-¿Cómo era el joven?-pregunto con voz seria, ignorando a la policía

-eh…¿Quién es usted?-dijo Michelle un poco asustada

-¿Cómo era el joven?-volvió a preguntar

-bueno, era…..-pero una mano la interrumpió

-usted no puede saber esa información-dijo la policía mirándolo a los ojos

-cierra la boca!...-hablo enojado haciendo callar a la policía-¿Cómo era el joven?-con voz fría

-era de tu misma estatura de unos 17 años, no me acuerdo bien como era, pero solo recuerdo aquella larga trenza bien hecho…-al escuchar esto heero se quedo en shok, en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez:

*Aquella larga trenza bien hecha*, *heero tienes hambre*, *ven, vamos a pasear*, *¿quieres ver una película de terror?*, todo era una confusión en su cabeza y dolor en el pecho.

-su cabello era castaño, de piel blanca no tanto, de ojos violetas, un pantalón y blusa remangada de color negro con una chaqueta negra con un símbolo de calavera blanca….-hablo inconscientemente heero

-eh…si es justo como lo acabas de describir, así era el joven-dijo Michelle emocionada y a la vez sorprendida….heero se perdió por completo, todo lo que escuchaba se esfumo, quedando en el un pensamiento de oscuridad y con un solo nombre en mente….

-duo…-susurro, pero para que la chica y la policía lo escucharan


End file.
